He's weird when he's drunk
by Littlefearie
Summary: A/U. Naruto finally gets home when a long day at work and just wants to sleep but someone is at the door and they don't want to be kept waiting.


**He's weird when he's drunk **

"Ahh, it's so good to be home." Naruto said stretching out his sore back muscles; cracking a couple of bones.

It had been a long day at the ramen shop – new shipments of spices came in, which he had to carry in himself because the other workers had called in sick. It wasn't so bad though, he was fully capable of making the noodles on his own. The real problem was when Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba decided to stop by. Choji being the fat ass he is ordered almost everything off the menu, Kiba ate like a starving dog flinging bits of food in all directions while Shikamaru complained about Temari. As much as Naruto loved his friends at that instance he wished they would shut up, pay for their food and LEAVE.

"Seriously if I have to hear anymore about Temari's sleeping habits, I might throw a bowl at his head!" he grumbled while discarding his work uniform in the laundry basket next to his washroom door.

Adorning a pair of red plaid boxers and his favourite frog-shaped night cap, Naruto flopped onto his bed waiting for sleep to capture him. The moment was short lived when a loud banging was heard coming from the front door. Cursing under his breath, he slowly removed himself from his bed. Whoever was at the door seem to be growing impatient because the knocking grew even louder.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Naruto shouting rubbing his eyes as he open the door to find...

"Sasuke?"

"Heeeeey Dobe! What are you doin' in me house?"

It was oblivious that the guy was extremely drunk – his clothes were tattered, his jacket flung loosely over his shoulder, he was swaying in between the door panel and the smell of alcohol was so strong that Naruto had to cover his nose.

"Sasuke, you live on the other side of town."

"Oh." Sasuke said leaning against the door post as though the news was completely new to him. "So can I come in?" He asked giving Naruto a huge smile rarely seen on the young man's face. As much as Naruto wanted to shut the door on Sasuke's face and return to bed but he knew the guy would fall into a ditch somewhere trying to get home. Relentaly, Naruto moved aside to let Sasuke stumble in. Locking the door behind him - only to hear a loud crash coming from the living room.

"Narutooooo! I broke you're tableee~!"

Naruto learned a very valuable lesson – never let a drunken friend walk around your house without supervision.

"_Next time he's sleeping in the streets."_

Walking into the living room he found that his table was indeed broken in half was Sasuke lying in between. Smiling innocently Sasuke gave a small wave.

"How the hell did this happen?" shouted Naruto pointing at the broken pieces. Scratching the back of his head Sasuke gave a weak response. "I thought it was a bed."

Naruto looked at him dumbfounded. How could someone like Sasuke –one of the smartest people he knows be so stupid when drunk? Why couldn't he be like Itachi and be a loud angry drunk? Sighing loudly, Naruto pulled Sasuke out of the rubble and unto his feet. Going to his room – after making sure that Sasuke wouldn't break anything else, he return with a pillow and a blanket. Resting them on the couch, he manoeuvred his drunken friend to sit on the couch.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight."

"But, but I wanna sleep with you." Sasuke whined attempting to pull Naruto closer to him.

"No! You're sleeping on the couch."

"Narutoooo."

"Damn it Sasuke I said no. Now let go of me!"

"Never!" Sasuke shouted as he pulled him into an embrace.

"Let go of me!"

His head was placed in the crook of Sasuke's neck while hands were trapped between his chest and Sasuke's. Tightening his hold on the blonde's body, Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's ear causing his capture to shiver.

"Ssh dobe, just relax will ya."

"How am I supposed to relax when I'm laying on top of you, idiot?"

"Pretend I'm a sexy hug pillow?" Sasuke answered laughing.

"Why would I need a fucking hug pillow?"

"Cause you get bored without having me around at night."

"In your dreams maybe." Naruto replied rolling his eyes at the boy's outrageous comments.

"Well if you stop talking and just go to sleep, we both can be dreaming."

"Fine but this is the last time okay."

"Thanks dobey." Sasuke said snuggling the blonde closer to his body if that was even possible.

"Yeah. Yeah." Naruto replied holding back a yawn.

It wasn't long until Naruto was completely asleep. Peering down at the sleeping blonde, Sasuke couldn't help but notice how adorable his frog cap made his look or that he wiped the ever present drool off his face every ten minutes.

"_He's such a dobe."_ Moving a few strands away from Naruto's face, he placed a feather light kiss on his forehead. _"But he's mine dobe."_

/END


End file.
